Running Away
by Anhara S
Summary: Porque Kakashi ya dejó escapar a Sasuke una vez, y no volverá a cometer el mismo error. Light Shounen ai. A petición de DevilAlmUchiha.
1. Chapter 1

A petición de Devil-Alm-Uchiha. Me hizo muchisima ilusión recibir una petición, y mas tuya. Nuestros gustos sobre Naruto son muy, muy parecidos ;). Espero que no te decepcione demasiado. Yo no estoy muy contenta con esto (Por no decir nada...) y me gustaria haberle podido dar otro giro a la historia, pero era esto lo unico que se me venia a la cabeza. I'm very, very, very sorry...

Bueno es un one-shot pero en realidad tengo varias ideas para continuarlo y hacer una pequeña colección (Muy pequeña) de shots, sobre la relación entre Kakashi y Sasuke. En este siento decir que no hay Yaoi, aunque si quisieses que lo ampliase, si que lo habria (Nada demasiado duro, claro). En cualquier caso, solo dejame saber tu opinión ok?.

Muchas gracias por confiar en mi para hacer algo como esto!.

Disclaimer: Sasuke no me pertenece. Kakashi tampoco. Si lo hicieran, Sasuke no solo habria aprendido el chidori... he he he...

** · · · Running Away · · ·**

Porque Kakashi ya dejó escapar a Sasuke una vez, y no volverá a cometer el mismo error. O eso es lo que pensó el pobre jounin cuando encontró al chico ahí, en el quicio de su puerta, con su oscura mirada fija en él y el húmedo pelo aplastado contra la frente. Kakashi se quedó quieto un instante, con su taza de café aun caliente en la mano, oyendo las gotas de lluvia repiquetar contra el suelo. Esperó a que el chico dijese algo, aunque debería saber que Sasuke no era precisamente de esos. Que esperaba, de todas formas? Que dijese algo así como _'Hola Kakashi-sensei! Cuanto tiempo! He vuelto para quedarme! Me perdonas por ser un capullo y joder tu vida aun mas?'_ Nah... Eso sonaba mas a Naruto y Kakashi ya deberia saber de sobra que Sasuke, desde luego no era Naruto y que solo imaginar al moreno decir algo como eso, le daba escalofrios.

Suspiró con cansancio cuando se dio cuenta de que si no era él el que decia la primera palabra podrian quedarse ahí parados hasta el dia del Juicio final, asi que solo alargó la taza de café hacia él y dejó salir una sonrisa, oculta bajo la mascara.

"Quieres?".

Sasuke parpadeó ante eso y su mirada se desvió brevemente hacia la taza de cafe humeante. Kakashi creyó ver un gesto de confusión en sus estoicas facciones. El chico abrió la boca, como si no supiese que decir y se lamió los resecos labios.

"Sí, por favor" dijo con una voz que a Kakashi le pareció demasiado vieja para un niño de apenas 17 años.

Kakashi le miró una ultima vez antes de darse la vuelta, dispuesto a hacer mas café. Estaba cogiendo otra taza del armario cuando notó un rafaga de viento entrar de lleno en su casa, se volvió para ver la puerta aun abierta y a Sasuke sin haberse movido un ápice de su posición.

"Vas a entrar o piensas quedarte ahí toda la noche?".

"No me has dicho que entre" fue la calmada respuesta desde la puerta. Kakashi suspiró de nuevo, buscando algo de paciencia, antes de moverse y coger a Sasuke de la muñeca, arrastrarlo dentro y cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Soltó su agarre y fue incapaz de ignorar el siseo de molestia por parte del moreno ante el movimiento.

Kakashi tan solo frunció levemente el ceño antes de volver a su tarea de hacer mas café. El estado de Sasuke no debia de ser muy preocupante si habia sido capaz de llegar hasta allí sin ser visto y por su propio pie no? Además, si el chico habia sido capaz de abandonarles e irse con el enemigo, tambien seria capaz de cuidarse él solito no?.

Él no era su madre. Tampoco su sensei.

"Leche fria o caliente?" preguntó sin volverse hacia su invitado.

"Sin leche" oyó que aquella ronca voz le decía y Kakashi no pudo evitar torcer el gesto. Quien bebía el café solo? Ah, sí, habia olvidado que Sasuke destestaba cualquier cosa que tuviese que ver con los dulces...

"Supongo entonces que tampoco querrás nada de azucar" dijo y el gutural sonido que le llegó le dijo que estaba en lo cierto.

Kakashi cogió la taza y la dejó en la mesa, esperando a que Sasuke la cogiera. Se sentó en una silla y se llevó su propia bebida (Ya fria) a los labios. Enarcó una ceja cuando vio la reticencia en su cara "No esta envenenada, si es lo que quieres saber" informó con una sonrisa que sabia, haria pensar al chico todo lo contrario. Sasuke le miró detenidamente durante un instante antes de coger la taza y darle un pequeño sorbo. Hizó un gesto de molestia y la volvio a dejar en la mesa. Kakashi le miró con curiosidad.

"Esta caliente" explicó.

"Ah" contestó el jounin, sin dejar de apartar la mirada del moreno. Un familiar y metálico olor llegó a su nariz y Kakashi frunció el ceño, buscando el causante de aquel aroma. La respuesta llegó a él cuando vio la muñeca izquierda de Sasuke, vendada tan precaria y descuidadamente que algunas gotas de sangre comenzaban a empapar el vendaje y su mano. Kakashi levantó la vista hacia el chico quien parecia no notar su recien reabierta herida.

"Mmm Sasuke-kun..." el jounin ignoró el pequeño estremecimiento del chico ante el apelativo "Te importaria dejar de ensuciar mi alfombra con tu sangre? Es un recuerdo de la familia y no creo que a ninguno de ellos les hiciese mucha gracia que t--".

"Tú no tienes familia".

"Y tú tampoco, pero aun así yo no voy manchando tus pertenencias verdad?" Kakashi vio como Sasuke tan solo fruncia el ceño antes de agarrarse la muñeca herida con su otra mano, en un intento de detener la sangre.

Kakashi suspiró antes de levantarse y salir de la habitación "Sientate y quitate eso" dijo al volver con un pequeño maletin. Sasuke obedeció sin rechistar y comenzó a desprenderse de la sucia tela que hacia las veces de venda. Kakashi le oyó sisear con molestia al intentar despegar la sangre seca y acumulada a los bordes de la herida. Colocó el brazo extendido sobre la mesa, de forma que Kakashi pudiese ver la herida.

La herida en cuestión no era demasiado preocupante, un tanto extraña, sí pero nada mas. Un corte horizontal, limpio y conciso que seccionaba justo las venas que hacian circular la sangre por todo el brazo.

Kakashi sacó algo de hilo quirurgico y una aguja, sabiendo que necesitaria unos cuantos puntos y preguntandose como Sasuke se podria haber hecho una herida así. El chico parecia en buen estado, no extenuación de chakra y no otras heridas importantes aparte de los rasguños normales que siempre adornaban la piel de un shinobi. Como podia, entonces, haberse hecho Sasuke una herida así? Como podia...

Una idea cruzó su mente y él frunció el ceño, pensando que si estaba en lo cierto, entonces las cosas estaban peor de lo que parecian.

"Cuanto?"

"Qué?" Sasuke levantó la mirada de la mesa con un gesto que Kakashi no creia que podria volver a ver en las facciones del chico. Sorpresa. Sasuke estaba sorprendido; y Kakashi creia saber por qué.

"Hace cuanto que ocurrió?" repitió.

"No sé de que me hablas" dirigió una mirada fulminante a su antiguo sensei y Kakashi sonrió antes de clavar, accidentalmente la aguja en la blanca piel con tanta fuerza que Sasuke emitió un gruñido y la mirada fulminante se esfumó.

"Oh, lo siento, se me fue la mano. Mi pulso ya no es lo que era" dijo sujetando con algo de fuerza la mano que Sasuke intentaba liberar de su agarre, al parecer, arrepentido de haber accedido a sus cuidados. Ah, pero es que Kakashi no pensaba volver a dejarle escapar. No esta vez

"Cuanto?" volvió a repetir y esta vez Sasuke si debio notar algun tinte amenazador en su voz porque suspiró con fastidio antes de volver a dirigir su mirada hacia la mesa.

"Un mes".

"Un mes es suficiente para curar una herida como esta".

"Hay heridas que nunca curan" le oyó murmurar y Kakashi no pudo evitar que algo de la tristeza en su voz, le embargará a él también. Le observó durante un instante y como por primera vez se dio cuenta de lo poco que su antiguo alumno habia cambiado. Nada era nuevo en él. Bueno, quizás sus ojos eran algo mas frios y su piel algo mas pálida. Quizás sus labios algo mas finos y su nariz algo mas respingona. Quizás algo mas alto (Bastante mas, a decir verdad. Si la vista no le fallaba, Sasuke era casi tan alto como él) y algo mas esbelto. Quizas -solo quizás- algo mas guapo.

Se dio cuenta de que su intención de observar al chico durante solo un instante se habia alargado a unos -seguramente varios- minutos cuando Sasuke enarcó una ceja, devolviendole la mirada con ironia y llevandose la taza de cafe a los labios. Kakashi sonrió con desvergüenza antes de acercar su boca a la muñeca del chico y cortar el hilo con los dientes. Decidió ignorar la forma en que Sasuke se tensó ante la cercania y disfrutar del calor que desprendia de su piel.

"Me la devuelves?" Kakashi registró perfectamente el tono sarcastico en su aspera voz.

"Por supuesto, Sasuke-kun. Toda tuya" contestó, riendo y apartando su mano con rapidez.

El moreno hizo un gruñido de alivio antes de llevarse la mano a su regazo y esconderla allí donde Kakashi no pudiese seguirla con la mirada. Volvió a fruncir el ceño y Kakashi supo que él debia estar observandole de nuevo fijamente. A Sasuke no parecia gustarle eso.

"Por qué viniste aquí?" preguntó

"Era la casa mas cercana" contestó y Kakashi notó que la arruga en su ceño volvia a desaparecer.

"Mentira. Naruto vive mas cerca que yo".

"Naruto no tiene una casa. Tiene una pocilga".

"Tambien podrias haber ido a la de Sakura. Ella podria curarte esto".

"Sakura se volveria loca si me viese entrar por su puerta. Sus padres me matarian" contestó con indiferencia y Kakashi no supo si por el hecho de que Sakura se volviese loca al verle o por que sus padres le matasen. En ambas suposiciones el chico se equivocaba.

"Sakura ya no vive con sus padres. Vive con Lee".

"Peor aun" y Kakashi creyó ver durante un instante un atisbo de sorpresa en esos oscuros ojos, por segunda vez en lo que llevaban de noche. Sin duda debia ser toda una sorpresa para él. No solo que Sakura ya no le amase si no que ademas amase a otro que la merecia mucho mas que él. Kakashi sabia que si Sasuke hubiese sido otra persona habria estado mas que contento por ella. Desgraciadamente Sasuke, era Sasuke y al parecer le importaba un comino con quien viviese o dejase de vivir su antigua compañera.

Sasuke se terminó el cafe y comenzó a juguetear con la taza con algo de -Kakashi creyó que estaba loco- nerviosismo. El chico abrió la boca varias veces antes de volver a cerrarla y seguir jugueteando con la porcelana sin levantar la vista ni una sola vez hacia él. Subitamente Kakashi entendió lo que ocurria y sonrió. No pensaba ayudarle ni un poquito.

El silencio se hizo en la habitación y solo el tintineo de la porcelana era oido. Kakashi sabia que podian pasar asi horas hasta que el máldito orgullo del moreno se rindiese.

_Tic Tac _

El reloj imaginario en la cabeza de Kakashi comenzó a sonar y el jounin se preguntó cuanto duraria aquello.

_Tic Tac Tic Tac._

Las gotas repiquetando en el cristal. El viento azotando los arboles. Sasuke maltratando su pobre taza...

_Tic Tac Tic Tac Tic Tac_

"Bueno, creo que m--".

"Y Naruto?" Sasuke levantó la cabeza tan de improvisto que si Kakashi no hubiese estado esperandolo se habria llevado un buen susto. Aun así el jounin si que lo esperaba y tan solo enarcó una ceja, disimulando y haciendole sufrir un poco mas "Eh?".

"Y Naruto? Qué hace Naruto?".

Ahí estaba. Ya lo tenía.

"Ah, Naruto!" se rascó la barbilla pensativo "Bien, en realidad no lo sé. Supongo que con su equipo genin en alguna misión aunque...".

"Naruto es jounin?" preguntó y Kakashi no pudo evitar sonreir ante el atisbo de curiosidad que vio en sus ojos. No todo estaba perdido. No aun.

"Aja. Sakura también. Bueno a decir verdad todos los de tu generación lo son. Todos menos tú, claro".

Sasuke se encogió de hombros con indiferencia "No me importan los títulos o los cargos. Por mi como si sois todos Kages".

Kakashi sonrió "Eso seria un poco dificil no crees?".

"Depende. Creo que hay un puesto libre en Otogakure" contestó con tranquilidad. Como si hablase del mal tiempo que hacia, en vez del asesinato que habia cometido hacia el que habia sido su sensei durante los ultimos cuatro años.

"Puesto al que tu podrias haber accedido con bastante mas facilidad que cualquiera de nosotros. Creo que allí te tenian en alta estima. Y no por ayudar a cruzar la calle a viejecitas precisamente no Sasuke-kun?".

"Yo solo hice lo que me ordenaron".

"Como hacias aquí".

"Exacto" Sasuke decidió dejar su maltrato de la taza para mas adelante, y mirarle fijamente. Kakashi nunca pensó que unos ojos pudiesen mantener tantas emociones escondidas.

"Ya...".

Kakashi observó detenidamente al chico y notó como los parpadeos de este cada vez eran mas continuos, como si le costase mantener los ojos abiertos. Sonrió internamente "Mmm Sasuke-kun... Que es lo que piensas hacer ahora?" preguntó, fijandose con detenimiento en cualquier reacción del moreno. Cuando este solo frunció el ceño con algo de confusión, Kakashi no pudo evitar pensar si habia hecho la pregunta correcta. Itachi estaba muerto. Orochimaru también. Y él tenia a su antiguo alumno en su casa, a altas horas de la noche y sin que este pareciera darse cuenta del futuro que le esperaba.

"...No sé".

"No lo sabes?".

"Mmm...no. Yo solo queria...Yo..." Sasuke mantuvo los resecos labios entreabiertos como si esperase que las palabras saliesen de un momento a otro de su boca. Cuando no lo hicieron, optó por cerrarla.

"Tú?".

"...El no va a volver y yo... Y yo... Estoy cansado..." Sasuke abrió los ojos un momento, extrañado por la inconexión de sus propias palabras.

"Ya era hora. Pensé en darte un tranquilizante mas fuerte pero lo notarias y, eso era algo que desde luego, no queria".

"...Qué?" en realidad aquella exclamación deberia haber sonado bastante mas furiosa pero el chico apenas parecia encontrar fuerzas para mantenerse erguido, como para enfadarse con Kakashi

"...Te odio..." fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar los ojos y terminar de caer de la silla al suelo.

Kakashi le miró, sentado en su sitio durante un instante antes de suspirar con cansancio y levantarse a cogerle, pensando en cuanto tiempo podria mantener al muchacho escondido de Tsunade y el resto de Konoha.

Porque, si algo tenia claro era que no volveria a cometer el mismo error. Sasuke no volveria a marcharse. Porque, esta vez, estaba él para impedirselo.

* * *

Bien? Qué os ha parecido?. Opiones, please!!. 


	2. Chapter 2

Segundo capitulo de la colección de viñetas de este KakaSasu que tantos quebraderos de cabeza me trae. Dios, nunca creí que escribir a Kakashi y Sasuke fuese tan dificil. Con lo que me gustan! Ains...

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. Pertenece a Mashasi Kishimoto que es mucho mas rico, mucho mas hombre y mucho mas japones que yo. Y punto pelota.

AN: Notas aclaratorias al final del capi.¡Gracias!

····X····

_Agarró sus muñecas, impidiendole que se moviera bajo él, y cuando solo recibió como contestación unos blancos y perfectos dientes mordisqueando con rabia su barbilla cubierta por la tela, sonrió reprimiendo un escalofrio de algo muy parecido al placer. El muchacho acababa de encontrar su punto... Ah... Bien... Su punto..._

_Aquel gruñido gutural que acarició su oreja hizó que olvidase cualquier busqueda de la palabra adecuada y que un nuevo escalofrio recorriese su espalda. Dios, si continuaba haciendo esos ruiditos durante mucho tiempo, Kakashi creia que se volveria loco._

_Bajó la vista hacia donde sabia, la boca del chico estaba ocupada en su cuello y la apartó de ahí, observando durante un instante su pelo negro alborotado, su palida piel perlada de sudor por el esfuerzo y sus ojos de un gris tan oscuro que semejaban una noche sin luna._

_Él le devolvio la mirada con esa rabia y altivez tan caracteristicas suyas, y Kakashi pensó si aun no se habia dado cuenta de quien tenia el control. Y si era así, si no iba siendo hora de enseñarle a respetar a sus mayores. _

_- ¡¿Qué?! - le oyó casi escupir con aquella boca suya tan perfecta, y Kakashi no pudo evitar sonreir, intentando memorizar aquellos bonitos y maltratados labios en su cabeza antes de decir;_

_- Ah, Sasuke-kun, aun tienes tanto que aprender..._

_Y besarle con todas sus ganas._

Abrió los ojos sobresaltado, buscando rapidamente algo familiar alrededor. Solo cuando divisó su último tomo del Icha Icha sobre la mesilla de noche pudo respirar tranquilo y relajar el fuerte agarre de sus dedos en las sábanas.

¿Que demonios habia sido ese sueño?.

¿Y desde cuando soñaba con Sasuke?.

Y peor aun...

¿Desde cuando tenia sueños _eróticos_ con Sasuke?.

La respuesta le llegó mas rapidamente de lo que esperaba.

Desde que el mismo Sasuke se encontraba alojado en su casa.

Bien -se dijo a si mismo mientras se desembarazaba de las arrugadas sabanas y se ponia en pie- hora de lidiar con el pequeño diablo adolescente.

Salió de su habitación descalzo, notando el frio suelo bajo sus pies y frotandose el unico ojo abierto que tenía, se dirigió a la cocina.

Nada mejor que un buen café antes de enfrentarse a su antiguo púpilo.

Se detuvo en el quicio de la puerta cuando vio que ya era demasiado tarde.

Su antiguo pupilo (Aka, el pequeño diablo adolescente) ya estaba allí, sentado en la misma silla de la que se habia caido dos noches antes, y con una taza de café humeante entre sus manos. Y aunque estaba de espaldas a él, Kakashi podia jurar que el chico ya sabia que él estaba allí.

"Buenos dias, Sasuke-kun" dijo, entrando y sin poder evitar caer en la tentación de revolver juguetona (Y algo paternalmente) el pelo del moreno.

Si Sasuke habia pensado en dignarse con contestar con algun saludo efusivo (Cosa bastante dudosa), ese simple gesto le debio de borrar la idea de la cabeza, porque solo murmuró un "Hn" algo (Kakashi ya habia aprendido a distinguir el humor del muchacho por sus caracteristicos monosilabos) molesto y adormilado.

No es que el jounin esperase otra cosa, la verdad. Sasuke nunca habia sido una persona mañanera. Y eso parecia ser algo que ni cuatro años de convivencia con Orochimaru habian cambiado.

"¿Que tal has dormido?" preguntó, simplemente por oir de nuevo aquel ruido desinterasado y algo gruñón que había llegado a gustarle tanto.

"Hn".

"Me alegro" sonrió, apoyandose contra la encimera para contemplar al moreno frente así.

Sasuke le devolvió la mirada sin vergüenza alguna. Aunque sus ojos parecian estar diciendole _"¿Que coño quieres?" _o quizás _"Deja de mirarme, estúpido pervertido"._

A Kakashi no le importo eso nada en absoluto. Eran ese tipo de cosas lo que le divertian tanto. Si el jounin era capaz de sacar ese tipo de emociones a la luz con solo una media sonrisa o un par de frases, quizás significaba que no estaba todo perdido.

Quizás Sasuke no era el shinobi desalmado frio y cruel que pretendia ser.

Quizás Sasuke solo fuese un pequeño adolescente solo y temeroso.

Quizás Kakashi aun podia hacer algo por él.

Siguió observandole en silencio, notando como la camiseta negra que le habia prestado no le quedaba tan grande como deberia. El chico habia crecido mucho en los ultimos años, mas de lo que Kakashi esperaba, y lo que antes había sido un niño delgado, huesudo y algo esmirriado, se habia convertido en un auténtico muchacho esbelto, fuerte e increiblemente guapo.

Kakashi casi podia entender la pasión que el Uchiha levantaba a sus alrededores, y automaticamente pensó en cual seria la reacción de Naruto y Sakura si le viesen ahora. Se preguntó si Sakura volveria a caer locamente enamorada de él (Sinceramente le extrañaba que la chica hubiese sido capaz de superar al, claramente, gran amor de su vida) o si Naruto decidiria besarle despues de propinarle el buen puñetazo que el moreno se merecia, y que Kakashi no iba a detener. Sasuke se merecia una buena paliza y si el mismo no se la propinaba era por: uno, era demasiado perezoso para hacerlo; y dos, ese placer se lo merecian sus dos compañeros.

Porque si algo tenia Kakashi claro era que Sakura no era la unica se sentia atraida por el moreno, y que Naruto lo negase una y otra vez con tanta convicción no hacia mas que confirmar lo que Kakashi habia sospechado desde mucho antes de que Sasuke se fuera de la villa.

La obsesión que sus dos alumnos tenian con su tercero no era todo lo inocente y saludable que ambos pretendian que fuera.

Y Kakashi podia entender ahora mas que nunca el porqué de esa obsesión.

Entendía el por qué de aquella atracción por un muchacho que les habia traicionado, dado la espalda y abandonado en busca de un sueño _-No, no un sueño. Nunca un sueño- _que tan solo le traerían la muerte y la desgracia.

Entendía que cuando por fin consiguiesen verle no pudiesen evitar tirarse a sus brazos a pesar de que lo que, en realidad, deberian hacer era odiarle durante el resto de su vida.

Entendía que en su disimulado afán por buscarle, Naruto siempre pidiese misiones para su equipo que casualmente estuviesen situadas cerca de Otogakure, o que Sakura le rogase de rodillas a su Hokage y maestra que; _por favor, dejase salir a algun equipo a buscarle, porque estaba segura de que aquellas heridas que traian todos aquellos Jounin y ANBU no tenian que ver con Sasuke-kun_. (1)

Entendia perfectamente la fé ciega, la esperanza y el egoismo, que llevaban a alguien como Sakura a hacer algo como suplicar.

Entendia perfectamente la rabia, la frustración e incluso la lujuria que hacian a alguien como Naruto mentir.

Dios sabia, que podía entender hasta el dolor, el odio y la ira que habian hecho que alguien como Sasuke lograse matar a su hermano.

Entendía perfectamente que sus tres alumnos_ -sus tres niños- _solo eran humanos, y que igual que él cometian errores.

Y Kakashi, siendo Kakashi, era capaz de perdonarlos todos sin nada mas que una sonrisa y una buena taza de café.

Por eso solo suspiró audiblemente y en vez de gritar, maldecir y odiar a Sasuke como se merecía, tan solo le miró una última vez y con una brillante sonrisa oculta bajo su mascara dijo;

"He tenido un sueño erótico contigo" antes de darse la vuelta en busca de una taza para su futuro café. (2)

Disimulada y casualmente observó por el reflejo del cristal de la ventana la reacción del moreno, y cuando este sólo se levantó de la silla y en el mas completo silencio salió de la cocina, Kakashi pensó que quizás no se le habia tomado tan mal como pensaba. Cuando dos segundos después oyó el portazo en el baño supo que, en realidad no se habia equivocado y sí se lo habia tomado tan mal como pensaba.

_Me alegro por ti, porque soñar conmigo es lo unico que vas a poder hacer_, se podia leer perfectamente entre lineas.

* * *

Abrió el grifo de la ducha y dejó caer el agua caliente sobre él, sintiendo como esta relajaba los musculos de su espalda. Posó la frente contra los azulejos de la pared y suspiró tan plena y profundamente como hacia mucho tiempo no se permitia hacer. 

¿Que es lo que estaba haciendo?, aquella eterna pregunta vino a su cabeza una vez mas, sin que él pudiese encontrarle respuesta alguna.

¿Que era lo que hacia ahí?.

¿Que era lo que esperaba?.

¿Que era lo que quería?.

Sasuke no lo sabía. Igual que no sabia porque se encontraba allí, en la ducha de su antiguo sensei, dejando que el agua calmase sus músculos despues de haber realizado un ligera sesión de entrenamiento en la pequeña y descuidada parcela que el hombre tenia detras de su casa. Sasuke no se habia sorprendido de haberla visto. A decir verdad, ya lo habia hecho una vez hacia cuatro años, cuando habia entrado por primera vez en la casa del jounin. Recordaba haber pensado en lo util que seria entrenar ahí, y en si Kakashi la usaria para eso. También recordaba que nunca habia tenido tiempo de preguntarselo.

Kakashi habia partido en una misión una hora después, y él habia abandonado Konoha esa misma noche (3).

Abrió los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, haciendo que las gotas de agua que mojaban sus pelo saliesen despedidas.

Qué era lo que le ocurría?.

Sasuke tampoco lo sabia. Se sentía tan extraño, tan vacio, tan solo. Y en realidad, no lo comprendia. ¿Por qué sentirse solo ahora, cuando siempre lo habia estado?. ¿Por qué sentirse vacio ahora, cuando siempre lo habia deseado?. ¿Por qué sentirse tan extraño ahora, cuando siempre lo habia sido?

¿Por qué?.

Era esa simple cuestión la que retumbaba en su cabeza, como si esta estuviera hueca y solo se oyese el eco de su voz en ella.

Por qué. Por qué. _Por qué_.

Sasuke tampoco tenia respuesta a esto.

Sonrió amargamente y se dejó resbalar contra la pared hasta caer al suelo, deteniendo su mirada en los pantalones que cubrian sus piernas y maravillandose de como su cerebro habia trabajado metodica y mecanicamente sin que él se diese cuenta, tan absorto como estaba en sus pensamientos.

En un momento estaba bajo el agua, y al siguiente estaba ya completamente seco y a medio vestir.

Deslizó su mirada distraidamente hasta su muñeca vendada y acariciando el vendaje que Kakashi habia colocado ahí hacia ya dos dias, se preguntó si su mente trabajaria tan metodicamente con aquello.

Se preguntó si esta vez doleria o si tan solo sentiria que el vacio en su interior crecia aun mas.

Se preguntó si Kakashi volveria a curarle o si solo le miraria con aquella expresión suya que venia a decir algo así como "Eres decepcionantemente inmaduro".

Se preguntó si aquello pararia aquella estúpida voz en su cabeza. Y si desaparecerian todas aquellas preguntas.

Se preguntó si...

_¿Y ahora, qué?_.

* * *

Kakashi abrió la puerta de su casa con el corazón latiendole mas deprisa de lo que en realidad deberia. Echó un vistazo al amplio y conocido espacio delante de él, y se frenó en seco cuando divisó aquello. 

_Oh, no..._

Si era evidente que esperaba algo fuera comun, no era precisamente eso. Hizo una mueca de disgusto ante la escena que se representaba delante de sus narices, y pensó que quizás él tenia algo de culpa de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Quizás la presión a la que habia estado sometiendo al muchacho durante los ultimos dos dias, no era todo lo saludable que él creia. Despues todo Kakashi no estaba lidiando con un adolescente normal y corriente como lo podia ser Naruto (Aunque, sinceramente, casi preferia esto antes de aguantar el entusiasmo agotador del rubio).

"Mmm, Sasuke-kun ¿Que estas haciendo?" preguntó, dejando la bolsa con la compra en la mesa y divisando la nota de papel escrita de su puño y letra que él mismo habia dejado esa mañana, mientras el moreno se duchaba y que rezaba:

_"Tengo trabajo, volveré esta noche. Se un buen chico y portate bien. Ah! Y haz la colada"._

Kakashi sonrió algo avergonzado al pensar, que sí, quizás se hubiese pasado un poco con la presión. Pero solo un poco.

"Nada que te incumba" aquella respuesta ronca y desprovista de emociones aparentes hizo que el jounin apartase cualquier pensamiento y suspirase con pesar.

"¿Tú crees?" dijo, acercandose a él, y sentandose a su lado, en el suelo y con la espalda apoyada en el sofa tras él. El porqué a Sasuke le gustaba sentarse en sitios tan extraños como ese, no lo sabia "Porque yo tengo la ligera impresión de que si que me incumbe. Al fin y al cabo es mi botella de sake la que te estas bebiendo, sentado en mi alfombra, en la mitad de mi salón" concluyó, esperando que alguna de sus palabras hubiese entrado en el cerebro del moreno. No es que le agradase mucho el papel paternal que estaba interpretando, pero alguien tenia que decirle al chico que beberse toda una botella de licor no era lo mas adecuado para alguien de tan solo diecisiete años. Sobretodo, porque sería él y no otro quien aguantase su resaca al dia siguiente. Kakashi no se sentía especialmente atraido por la idea, la verdad.

Pestañeó lentamente al notar que de nuevo sus cabalas mentales le habian apartado de allí, cuando se dio cuenta de que Sasuke habia extendido su mano hasta él, y ahora mantenia la botella debajo de sus narices, en un intento de ofrecersela.

"Muy considerado por tu parte, Sasuke-kun" bufó, apartandola. Sasuke solo se encogió de hombros y llenando de nuevo la pequeña taza de porcelana que tenia entre sus dedos, se llevó el liquido a los labios, de forma rapida y concisa como si lo hubiese hecho muchas veces antes. Kakashi no se sorprendió en absoluto ante la idea. Despues de todo y si la mayoria de aquellos rumores e historias eran ciertos, Sasuke habia estado mas de cuatro años fuera de Konoha, de los cuales, uno por lo menos lo habia pasado sin la constante compañia de Orochimaru, y aunque Kakashi habia oido por ahí que dicho año no habia estado completamente solo si no acompañado por un pequeño grupo de exiliados como él, el jounin no podía dejar de pensar que seguramente a dichos compañeros les importaba muy poco que era o que no era lo que su supuesto lider se metia en el cuerpo.

Sasuke ya se habria encargado de no recluir a ninguna copia barata de Naruto y Sakura.

Quienes habian sido los integrantes de ese equipo, Kakashi lo desconocía. Igual que desconocía que habia sido de ellos despues de que Sasuke completase la misión que se habia impuesto desde la pronta edad de ocho años.

En el tenso silencio que su ex-alumno habia instalado entre ellos, Kakashi observó de reojo los simples y a la vez agraciados movimientos que las manos de este hacian mientras jugueteaban con la pequeña taza, vacia de nuevo.

Kakashi le vio pasar la yema de su índice por el canto de porcelana una y otra vez, con unos movimientos tan suaves que llegaron a ensimismar al propio jounin.

Se mordió el interior de su propia mejilla cuando se dio cuenta de lo que aquella vista producia en él. Sinceramente, Kakashi nunca pensó que podria sentirse atraido por las manos de uno de sus ex-alumnos.

Cierto era que el jounin siempre se habia sorprendido de lo bonitas y estilizadas que eran estas. Pálidas, suaves y elegantes. Casi parecian las manos de un pianista en vez de las de un shinobi.

Kakashi ni siquiera podia imaginarse que esas misma manos hubiesen estado manchadas de sangre como lo habian estado. Simplemente era algo que no encajaba. Deberian haber servido para otra cosa que no fuesen empuñar una katana o un kunai.

Volvió a morderse la mejilla, esta vez con mas fuerza, cuando su ya de por si sucia mente le envió aquellas placenteras e insinuantes imagenes sobre lo que esas manos _-Palidas. Suaves. Elegantes- _deberian hacer.

Gimió por lo bajo y espero que Sasuke no notase como sus dedos apretaban la tela de su pantalón con mas fuerza de la normal.

_Autocontrol, Kakashi, autocontrol. _

_S_e aleccionó a si mismo, pensando que seguramente Sasuke no agradeciese que su ex-sensei se avalanzase sobre él a la primera de cambio.

El chico debió de darse cuenta de la atención que su antiguo sensei le estaba prodigando porque dejó de beber y apretó los labios con evidente molestia.

"Si no dejas de mirarme, te juro que te arrancaré el unico ojo tuyo que tienes... con una cuchara" gruñó, fulminando con la mirada un punto imaginario frente a él antes de volver a llevarse el vaso a los labios. Ante aquello Kakashi no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada. Sasuke era divertido cuando estaba borracho, y eso era algo que nunca pudo llegar imaginar.

Alzó un mano para revolverle el pelo afectuosamente y se detuvo por un instante, observando la perfecta vista que tenía del perfil del moreno. Su mejilla pálida y desprovista de pelo. Su nariz, pequeña y graciosamente respingona. Sus labios finos y suaves, semiabiertos y húmedos por el sake.

Kakashi se obligó a desviar la vista de aquello, y se sorprendió ligeramente cuando esta dio con otra cosa mucho mas inesperada. Frunció el ceño y con fuerza asió la muñeca izquierda del moreno.

"¿Que es?" preguntó, examinando la herida de nuevo abierta. Cuando Sasuke ni siquiera se dignó a contestar, Kakashi repitió su pregunta con mas brusquedad de la que debería.

"¿Que es?" dijo, pasando sus dedos por ella y consiguiendo un escalofrio involuntario por parte del moreno.

Sasuke echó la cabeza hacia atras, vaciando de nuevo el vaso antes de sonreir con un sarcasmo dañino que Kakashi habia visto muy pocas veces en él.

"Un recordatorio".

"¿De que?".

"De algo que no debo olvidar" le oyó decir, y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, divisando el nuevo y preciso corte que seccionada de forma horizontal la muñeca del moreno, justo al lado del antiguo ya casi cerrado.

"Mientes".

"No".

"Sí, sí mientes. Igual que ahora".

"No miento".

"Sí que lo haces" contestó, y aunque no alzó la voz en absoluto Kakashi estaba seguro de que Sasuke podia entender perfectamente el disgusto en ella "Esto no es para recordar, Sasuke" apretó con fuerza la muñeca en su mano, ignorando la rabia cada vez mas evidente en las facciones del moreno "No hace esto para recordar. Lo haces para _olvidar_".

Un _'crash'_ fue el unico sonido que le hizo desviar la atención de su antiguo alumno. Antiguo alumno que mantenia las piezas rotas de porcelana en su mano convertida en puño.

"No es cierto" le oyó susurrar, al parecer ignorante de la sangre que comenzaba a manchar su mano.

"Sí que lo es. Lo haces para olvidar, para escapar del dolor que te causa la muerte de Itachi. Crees que así sentirás menos el dolor que te carcome por dentro, pero esta herida sana y el dolor vuelve de nuevo, una y otra vez, y t--".

"¡No!" y aquel grito supuso una mayor satisfacción en el jounin de lo que nunca hubiese creido. Sasuke se volvió plenamente hacia él, por primera vez en lo que llevaban de noche y Kakashi pudo discenir cada una de las emociones que viajaban por sus ojos negros como el carbón "No es cierto! No tienes ni idea! No sabes una mierda! No intentes... No intentes creer que me conoces, porque no es así! No es verdad! No me conoces! Y no sabes na--!".

"Sé que eres un cobarde" contestó, y de un solo movimiento se colocó entre las piernas del moreno, en su regazo y a meros centimetros de su cara.

Si Sasuke se sintió incomodo por el contacto y la cercanía solo lo demostró por el desdén en sus facciones, y la evidente tensión en sus hombros.

"Sueltame" escupió a la cara del jounin.

"¿Por qué debería hacerlo?" preguntó con una sonrisa, acomodandose mejor y sujetando el hombro izquierdo de Sasuke con su mano libre "Si eres mayorcito para beber y autolesionarte, tambien lo eres para defenderte tu solito ¿No crees, Sasuke-kun?".

"No me das miedo, Kakashi" contestó sin apartar su mirada de la del jounin "Ahora quitate de encima y sueltame".

"¿O qué?".

"O te obligaré a hacerlo".

"¿Crees que podrás?" preguntó con una sonrisa, esperando oir la orgullosa respuesta del moreno. Se sorprendió ligeramente cuando este solo enarcó una ceja con ironia y señaló con la mirada hacia su regazo, donde su mano derecha aun ensangrentada mantenia entre sus dedos un trozo (Sin duda afilado) de porcelana, apuntando justo hacia su entrepierna.

Kakashi no pudo evitar sonreir ante la amenaza y pensó que quizás Sasuke si hubiese aprendido algo de sus años con Orochimaru. (5)

"Vete a la cama" susurró cerca de su oreja, separandose para ver la reacción del moreno ante la mayor cercania, y sintiendose increíblemente satisfecho cuando este solo sonrió con esa expresión que se podía leer perfectamente como "Oblígame".

"Vete a la cama, antes de que cambie de opinión y te lleve a rastras a la mía" si aquello fue formulado en la cabeza de Kakashi como una amenaza, desde luego no lo pareció al hora de salir de su boca.

"Si hubiese querido un simple polvo habría ido a casa de Naruto (6)" y el jounin pensó que quizás tuviese razón, aunque solo en parte. Haber ido a casa de Naruto en vez de a la suya habria conllevado bastantes mas cosas que el evidente polvo. Como por ejemplo gritos, lagrimas y un bonito intercambio de golpes.

Kakashi pensó que quizás había llevado aquel juego demasiado lejos y decidiendo que era hora de sus hormonas volviesen a su sitio, empezó a retirarse de encima del moreno, sintiendo la afilada presión separarse de su entrepierna. Sasuke se levantó agilmente del suelo, como si en su sangre no quedasen restos del alcohol que habia ingerido y se quedó plantado delante de él, con toda su altura y sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos con esa altivez tan característica suya.

"Quizás te arrepientas de no haberlo hecho".

"No lo creo" le oyó decir antes de salir de la habitación y Kakashi supo, que por lo menos habia algo en lo que ambos estaban de acuerdo.

"Yo tampoco, Sasuke-kun".

Y esperaba no equivocarse.

TBC...

* * *

1- Se refiere a las multiples misiones de busca y captura del Uchiha. ¿Obvio no?. 

2- Ugh, que fetiche tan extraño tengo yo con el café que siempre anda metido entre estos dos. Kakashi... Sasuke... Café ...Hmmm. Seria un buen anuncio de capuccino eh? ...heh...

3- Sé que esto en realidad no ocurrió, pero pensé que no hubiese quedado del todo mal que Kakashi llevase a Sasuke a su casa para darle la lectura, en vez de hacerlo ahí en ese arbol gigante. Lo que me hace preguntarme... ¿Que tamaño tienen los arboles en Konoha?.

4- Uhhh, Sasuke-kun sabe como defenderse. Claro, que quien no con Orochipepe como sensei... Ewww!.

5- Porque no dice Sakura? Eso me gustaria saber a mi, la verdad.

Pensaba terminarlo de otra forma, pero le he dado mil vueltas a esta especie de capitulo autoconcluido y no me sale nada mejor. Sé que es penoso y que no se merece vuestros reviews, asi que se entenderá si no los hay. Aun así sigue estando dedicado Devil-Alm-Uchiha, porque fue su idea y su petición.

Va por ti niña! Es tú regalillo de Navidad! XD. Sé que no es tan bueno como lo podría ser un verdadero Sasuke en persona pero... se hace lo que se puede! XD

Ciao!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N, Advertencias y demas historias:**

Ya estoy aquí, again. Sé que he vuelto a tardar un montón y todo pero ya dije en su momento que hacer interactuar a estos dos con un argumento medianamente lógico es de lo mas dificil. Bueno, decir que este es el penultimo capitulo, que solo queda el epilogo y que espero que os guste. Especialmente a quien me lo pidio (Devil-Alm-Uchiha), a la que por cierto creo que he visto en un foro español de Naruto (Creo que eres tú) y me voy a unir a ella para que me haga una firmita y nos pongamos a defender a capa y espada a nuestros Uchiha, que ultimamente todo el mundo esta por allí que trina. Pues eso, solo tienes que decirmelo y allí estoy yo para poner a raya a todos esos anti-uchihas, ja ja ja.

Bueno, niña espero que te guste, o mas bien que no te disguste. Ya veras porque te lo digo cuando lo leas. He cambiado un _pocobastante _el ritmo porque necesitaba meter unas cuantas cosas imprescindibles y no veia como. En fin que espero y deseo que no te decepcione, por lo menos no mucho.

Al resto, decir que hay **spoilers** de los ultimos episodios del manga. Que a simple vista no se ven pero que cuidadin, cuidadin que el que avisa no es traidor. Otra advertencia es que ahí un ligero, ligerisimo Shounen ai KakaSasu, asi que los puritanos también absteneros. Bueno, pues dicho esto no queda mas.

¡Ah, si!.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, _obviamente _no me pertenece.

--X--

Kakashi sabía que aquella situación no podia durar eternamente. Lo supo desde el momento en que dejó que el mocoso aquel entrase en su casa. Y su máldita conciencia se encargó bien de recordarselo cada vez que abría la puerta y le veía ahí, repantingado en el suelo leyendo algun pergamino que habia robado de su estanteria (Kakashi no recordaba haberle dado permiso para cogerlos. Tampoco recordaba que Sasuke se lo hubiese pedido), jugando al poker (Y perdiendo estrepitosamente) con Pakun, o _meditando _en la pequeña parcela de detras de su casa, donde los dos únicos y ya de por sí, escuchimizados árboles que tenía estaban mas que destrozados por las deslumbrantes, poderosas y destructivas técnicas que el mocoso habia aprendido de su sensei (De su _otro _sensei).

Kakashi conocía perfectamente bien los comentarios cada vez mas escasos (Si alguna vez no lo fueron) y las miradas cada vez más eléctricas, intranquilas y odiosas que el mocoso le mandaba.

Kakashi sabia perfectamente que tener a Sasuke encerrado entre cuatro paredes por mas de una semana era como mantener a un tigre hambriento en una jaula y con un filete colgando del techo gritandole_ - ¡Comeme!. ¡Comeme! -. _

Porque tener a Sasuke en su casa e ignorado del mundo entero era algo que se le saldria de control tarde o temprano.

Y su experiencia le decia que esta vez, y por mucho que desease que no fuese así, seria mas temprano que tarde.

Kakashi solo podia esperar a que ocurriera lo irremediable.

Y ocurrió. Vaya que sí ocurrió.

_Siempre ocurría._

Aunque no de la forma que él esperaba.

Habían terminado de cenar y Sasuke se había levantado de la mesa para dejar su plato en el fregadero cuando algo le hizo detenerse. La lampara de flores que colgaba del techo comenzó a parpadear, amenazandoles con dejarles sin luz de un momento a otro.

Kakashi aun estaba levantando tranquilamente la vista hacia ella cuando la amenaza se cumplió y ambos se quedaron a oscuras en la silenciosa cocina.

Seguramente el apagón no debió durar mas de unos segundos, pero fue lo suficientemente largo como para que Sasuke terminase de acercarse silenciosamente a la encimera y colocase su espalda contra ella, en un intento de protegerla.

Si había aprendido algo en sus años con Orochimaru, a parte de dormir con un ojo abierto por si al Sannin le daba por intentar meterse en su cama sin previo aviso, era el nunca dejar tu espalda al descubierto.

Despues de todo, no todos los shinobis eran tan idiotamente nobles como los de Konoha.

Sasuke supo que estaba en lo cierto y el apagón no había durado mas de un par de segundos porque cuando la luz volvió, Kakashi seguía mirando con expresión aburrida a la traicionera lampara encima suyo.

El jounin bajó la mirada hacia él y Sasuke pudo entrever algo mas en ese gesto. Algo que le tranquilizaba y a la vez que mandaba una serie de pequeños escalofrios por su espalda.

"Debería cambiar los fusibles".

Fue lo único que salió de su enmascarada boca antes de que el ataque comenzase.

Un kunai voló y Kakashi se tiró de la silla para evitarlo, con tal velocidad que Sasuke tuvo que usar el sharingan, que ya tenía activado desde que las luces habian empezado a advertirles, para poder verlo.

Decidió que el jounin debería encargarse de sus propios asuntos cuando, sin previo aviso una sombra apareció a meros centimetros de él. Sasuke solo tuvo tiempo de lanzarle el cuchillo con el que Kakashi había desmenuzado el bento de la cena y que _casualmente_ habia a su lado, antes de que la sombra se terminase de solidificar y cayese desplomadamente muerta a sus pies.

El símbolo en su reluciente hitai-ate solo confirmó sus peores sospechas.

Otogakure no perdonaba a sus traidores.

_Bien._ El tampoco quería ser perdonado.

Kakashi nunca pensó que diría aquello, pero sinceramente se sintió aliviado de que fuese Sasuke quien estuviese con él. Si hubiese sido Naruto, el jounin todavia habría estado intentando explicarle lo que esa mirada que habia hechado, significaba. Afortunadamente Sasuke no era Naruto, y tanto para lo bueno como para lo malo, Kakashi se alegraba de ello.

Sasuke era lo suficientemente desconfiado como para haber asegurado su posición en el par de instantes sin luz que habian estado, y Kakashi agradecia que el moreno fuese tan considerado. Después de todo, no creia que tuviese ojos suficientes para poder protegerle. No cuando aquel estúpido shinobi encapuchado y vestido de negro de los pies a la cabeza, intentaba ensartarle en una katana.

Atrapó el brazo que empuñaba el arma y con un certero golpe en la articulación del codo, hizo que la soltase. Kakashi sonrió bajo su máscara cuando vio la sorpresa pintada en los ojos negros del shinobi y se permitió echar una mirada para buscar a su antiguo pupilo.

Frunció el ceño cuando le vio ahí plantado, quieto y definitivamente absorto mientras observaba un cuerpo a sus pies. No se había movido de ahí desde que había empezado el ataque.

¿Que demonios le ocurría?.

Kakashi decidió que romperle el cuello era la forma mas precisa y rapida de deshacerse del shinobi que tenia agarrado, cuando vio aquello.

Otro shinobi se acercaba dispuesto a mandar a Sasuke al otro mundo y este ni siquiera se movió un apice para impedirlo.

"¡Sasuke!" su mente habia gritado y al parecer sus labios le habían seguido, porque instantes despues sus oidos oyeron su propio grito y Kakashi se vio intentando detener un ataque que sabía de antemano, nunca llegaría a detener.

La katana cortó a Sasuke diagonalmente, y ni siquiera parte de su cara se salvó de la herida. Kakashi le observó pestañear como salido de su ensueño mientras torpemente se tocaba la oreja izquierda, medio rebanada en el ataque.

_Oh, Dios mio..._

Eso es lo que su ensimismado cerebro debió pensar cuando el moreno se llevó la mano ensangrentada frente a los ojos y ladeando la cara a un lado sonrió friamente a su atacante.

Fue entonces cuando la palabra mágica hizo su entrada magistral en el cerebro de Kakashi.

_Genjutsu._

Eso era un máldito genjutsu. Y Kakashi habia caido en él como el mas novato genin.

A pesar de su frustración no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio cuando vio aparecer al verdadero Sasuke, detrás del sorprendido shinobi y romperle el cuello con un movimiento tan sencillo que cualquiera diría que había nacido sabiendolo.

El Sasuke-genjutsu se deshizo en un montón de serpientes de barro y Kakashi tuvo que reprimir una mueca de disgusto al comprobar de nuevo la cantidad de cosas útiles y, sin duda, escalofriantes que el moreno habia aprendido de Orochimaru.

Kakashi miró a sus pies donde su único enemigo yacia muerto y frunció el ceño.

"No creo que esto haya terminado" informó y desvió su mirada hacia un Sasuke que le miraba con la cabeza ladeada hacia un lado y con una gloriosa mueca de triunfo bailando en sus facciones.

"¿De verdad creias que era yo?" preguntó y Kakashi solo se encogió de hombros, decidiendo obviar la pregunta. La pequeña carcajada que oyó como respuesta hizo que todas las alarmas en su cerebro terminasen por encenderse.

Si Kakashi habia aprendido algo útil en lo que llevaba siendo sensei (y ex-sensei) del moreno, era lo siguiente:

Sasuke -mocoso insufrible- Uchiha no reía.

Nunca. _Jamás._

Kakashi se volvió hacia el moreno y le escrutó atentamente con su unico sharingan, esperando que de un momento a otro él tambien se derritiese y en su lugar apareciese el máldito bastardo que intentaba gastarle una mala pasada. Una muy mala pasada, a decir verdad.

Porque Kakashi solo conocia a un par de personas que fuesen capaces de hacer genjutsus tan elaborados como esos, y ambas estaban bajo tierra. Y todo gracias a la persona que supuestamente tenía frente así.

¿Irónico no?.

Kakashi no creía que lo fuera.

"Supongo que Kabuto es mas rencoroso de lo que pensaba" el supuestamente falso Sasuke comentó con un gesto pensativo en su cara, mientras se agachaba a comprobar que los dos shinobis estuviesen bien muertos. Sonrió burlón, ignorante de los pensamientos de Kakashi "No debió sentarle muy bien que..." se giró hacia él, aun arrodillado y frunció el ceño cuando vio el kunai en su mano "... ¿Que coño haces?".

Nunca cogió una respuesta a eso.

Porque segundos después y sin previo aviso, otro kunai apareció de la nada y amenazó con abrir su garganta de lado a lado, si sus reflejos no hubiesen hecho acto de presencia en ese preciso instante y de un salto se hubiese encaramado a la encimera de la cocina.

"¡Joder!" aquello salió tan involuntariamente de su boca que hasta el mismo se sintió sorprendido de que su carcateristica calma hubiese resbalado. Subió a la mesa del comedor de un salto y dio una certera patada a la cara del shinobi que tenía mas cerca, mientras se aseguraba de que su cuello siguiese intacto y haciendo nota mental de agradecer mas tarde frente al templo Uchiha a sus antepasados por darle aquel regalo que eran sus ojos.

No tuvo tiempo de hacer nada mas antes de que otro shinobi se metiese en su camino y pretendiese ensartarle en otra katana por la espalda. Sasuke maldijo contra su suerte.

¿Que era?. ¿El dia de atraviesa a Sasuke con el palo en punta y consigue un bonito oso de peluche?.

Al parecer sí, porque el máldito ensarta-Uchihas no cejó en su empeño hasta que no se vio frito por una buena descarga, regalo de su chidori nagashi. Sasuke casi sonrió cuando vio la expresión de sorpresa del shinobi ante las chispas que le anegaban. Bien, así aprenderian a no acercarse a menos de tres metros de él.

¿Es que Kabuto ni siquiera les habia aleccionado sobre eso?.

Por Dios, eso era como mandar a los pobres al matadero. Con los ojos vendados.

"Sasuke" la llamada de Kakashi atrajo su atención, aunque solo lo indicó por una breve mirada de reojo hacia él. No es que no le apeteciese entablar una conversación con el jounin (Que en realidad no le apetecia. Ni ahora ni nunca), pero no creia que fuese el mejor momento para ello.

"¿Te importaria bajar de mi mesa, por favor?. Es otro recuerdo de familia y ya sabes lo que opinó sobre eso".

"Que te jodan, Kakashi" contestó antes de saltar agilmente de la mesa y pisar la cabeza de otro shinobi en el camino. Solo cuando estuvo en el suelo se volvió hacia el jounin y sonrió dañino "¿Así mejor?".

Kakashi le devolvió la sonrisa con todo el desparpajo del mundo "Perfecto, Sasuke-kun" y pasó a atrevesar a otro enemigo con su propia katana.

--x--

El ataque no duró mucho más. Unos cuantos cuellos rotos por aquí, unos pocos rasguños por allá y la noche se quedó tan tranquila y silencioso como lo habia estado escasos minutos antes. Sasuke bufó y cerró los ojos, notando un doloroso pulso repiquetear contra sus púpilas ante la luz. El Mangekyo era algo que no debía usar, no cuando llevaba tan poco tiempo intentando dominarlo (1), pero sabia que esa era la forma mas rápida de acabar con los problemas y él, igual que su hermano antes, sabia que era un recurso mas que util.

Gruñó por lo bajo cuando en un intento de abrir los ojos, las luces a su alrededor lucieron demasiado brillantemente y el mundo se tiñó de color rojo.

Ugh,... Ahora solo tenia que ponerse a llorar sangre y terminaría de parecer una jodida virgen.

Sasuke se habria reido de su propio (y pésimo) chiste si no hubiese escuchado un ahogado gémido y un consecuente _thump _en el lado mas lejano de la cocina.

"¿Kakashi?" preguntó y por primera vez desde que habia terminado el ataque, Sasuke se vio preguntandose por el estado de su antiguo sensei. Hizo una mueca de disgusto ante aquello. Habian pasado cuatro años desde la última vez que se preocupó por alguien que no fuese él mismo en una batalla y volver a sentir ese nudo de infima preocupación en la boca del estómago era algo que nunca creyó que echaría menos.

Sacudiendo la cabeza y tragando forzosamente, repitió su llamada sin moverse de su sitio, sujetandose contra la mesa y con los ojos aun cerrados. Los renuentes trazos de chackra estaban aun impresos en el ambiente junto con el distintivo olor a piel chamuscada, sangre y...

Sasuke frunció la nariz, confundido cuando captó aquel otro perturbador olor.

_Joder..._

Con el nudo trepando por su estomago como una máldita serpiente, Sasuke se obligó a abrir los ojos y buscar a Kakashi por el lugar. Pronto lo encontró, medio tumbado en el suelo y contra la pared, su ojo izquierdo aun destapado y una fina capa de sudor perlando su frente. Sus extenuados ojos se fijaron en algo aun mas preocupante. La tela del chaleco que vestía uno de sus hombros comenzaba a tenirse de un rojo oscuro nada saludable, que hacia que la serpiente en su interior se anudase a su garganta sin querer dejarle respirar.

Maldiciendo contra su suerte y con algo de culpa horadando en su pecho, Sasuke se dirigió hacia allí cojeando y dandose cuenta de que su pierna no estaba en condiciones muy distintas a las del hombro de Kakashi.

Se arrodilló frente a él, ignorando el agudo dolor en su rodilla y observando escrutadoramente a su ex-sensei, esnifó el particular olor que ya sabia de antemano impregnaba su hombro.

"Kakashi, mirame" ordenó y cuando el jounin ignoró olimpicamente su demanda y siguió con los ojos tozudamente cerrados, Sasuke decidió pasar a otros métodos mas efectivos; como por ejemplo, coger su barbilla y obligarle "Kakashi _mirame_".

"¿Qué?".

"Habia veneno en las hojas de sus armas, pero no sé exactamente cual. Necesito que me digas como te sientes".

"Bien. Me siento bien".

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco con un gesto que a Kakashi le pareció de lo mas cómico. Pensó en pedirle que lo repitiese pero supuso que el chico estaba mas ocupado en otras cosas.

"Si te sintieses bien no estarias espatarrado contra la pared y diciendo tonterias. ¿Te duele algo?" preguntó con un lígero deje de preocupación que de haber estado en todas sus capacidades mentales, Kakashi hubiese notado a la perfección. Suerte para Sasuke que no fuese así.

"No. Todo esta bastante raro y borroso" contestó, buscando las palabras adecuadas. Cosa bastante dificil cuando tienes a tu antiguo discipulo a unos centimetros de tí y con esa cara pensativa tan angelical.

¿Angelical?. ¿Sasuke?. Definitivamente estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

"¿Raro y borroso, eh?. Muy descriptivo, Kakashi. Muchas gracias" comentó secamente, ajeno a los pensamientos del jounin sobre su angelical persona y tocando tentativamente la zona herida.

"¿Tú?".

"¿Yo qué?" Sasuke le miró de reojo, entre los tercos mechones de pelo que obstaculizaban su visión.

"¿Tu estas raro y...?" se detuvó, imaginando la mirada que Sasuke le daría si le preguntaba si estaba 'borroso'. Lo cual, desde su punto de vista, sí que lo estaba. Pero claro, cualquiera se lo decía...

"Hmm, no exactamente. No tanto como tú al menos" contestó. No era necesario hacerle saber que la rodilla de su pierna izquierda distaba mucho de estar perfectamente bien.

"Mientes. Otra vez".

"Agh, callate y dejame pensar, ¿Quieres?".

"No".

"No era una pregunta".

"Lo sé" replicó, y la sonrisa contenta que asomó a los ojos del jounin, hizo a Sasuke pensar si en realidad no estaba herido y solo estuviese fingiendolo para poder tener una conversación con él. Bien, aunque eso desde luego parecia una idea propia de alguien tan excéntrico como Kakashi, Sasuke casi podia jurar que el hombre no antepondría su propia vida por algo tan estúpido como eso. O por lo menos eso esperaba.

Fue justo en ese momento, cuando se dio cuenta de que debía haber hecho algo para facilitar el veneno fuera del organismo de su ex-sensei. Y aunque sabía que quizás ya no sirviese de mucho, no podia dejar de pensar que a lo mejor retardaria los efectos que obviamente el jounin ya estaba sintiendo.

Se frotó el puente de la nariz, pensando que Kakashi no era el único que comenzaba a sentirlos y negandose rotundamente a dejar que el jounin hiciese en retribución, lo que él mismo estaba a punto de hacer.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Kakashi, que habia estado observandole todo el tiempo que habian durado sus dudas, creyó que no era demasiado saludable el ceño fruncido que Sasuke mantenía en su cara.

Sasuke decidió ir al grano y dejarse de tonterias "Sé que esto no te a va gustar, y créeme a mi tampoco, pero es lo único que se me ocurre para ganar tiempo contra el veneno" dijo rapidamente, y antes de que pudiese arrepentirse se lanzó contra la herida de Kakashi y colocó sus dientes contra ella. Solo oyó el confuso "¿Huh?" que Kakashi formuló antes de comenzar a chupar los residuos de veneno en ella.

Si Kakashi habia esperado alguna reacción así por parte de su ex-alumno, solo era, desde luego, en sus mejores sueños. Por supuesto aquello no era, en realidad, todo lo placentero que podia llegar a ser si estuvieran en otra situación, pero poco dado a quejarse y desaprovechar, Kakashi en su aturdida capacidad mental, decidió que tampoco estaba del todo mal. Sobre todo cuando... ah... cuando su herida se encontraba tan increiblemente cerca de aquel punto que... ah... bien... que...

Kakashi no habría podido evitar soltar aquel pequeño gemido aun de haberse encontrado en plenas facultades cognitivas. Sasuke, sobre él, se tensó visiblemente ante aquello, pero no cejó en su empeño por ayudar a su sensei. Kakashi estaba casi seguro de que en realidad solo lo hacia por mantener su cara escondida en su hombro y que de esa forma Kakashi no viera el rubor indignante que seguramente cubría sus mejillas, y que aunque el jounin deseaba poder ver, prefirió seguir en la posición en la que se encontraba actualmente.

¡Un hurra por las ideas de su ex-alumno y por esa maravillosa boca que tenía!.

Solo pensar en eso, le hizo soltar otro gemido que terminó de tensar todos los musculos de la espalda de Sasuke, que Kakashi podia ver.

"Si no dejas de hacer eso, juro que te caparé yo mismo" Sasuke paró su tarea para amenazar a Kakashi, sin siquiera levantar la cabeza de su sitio, pero a este no pareció importarle demasiado la amenaza, estando mas ocupado en sentir el aire caliente que Sasuke expulsaba al hablar y que daba contra la sensible piel de su hombro, mandandole ligeros temblores por su columna.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que su columna no era lo único que estaba reaccionando a las atenciones de Sasuke y echó un vistazo de reojo a la creciente erección que comenzaba a asomar a su entrepierna.

Kakashi hizó una mueca algo sarcástica.

_Genial. Ese era el mejor momento para que sus hormonas hiciesen acto de presencia, sí señor._

Aunque detuvo sus degenerados pensamientos cuando vio a Sasuke retirarse brevemente y escupir a un lado.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó y vio como Sasuke le contestaba con una mirada de lo mas dañina.

"¿Tú que crees?" dijo limpiandose la boca de la sangre que Kakashi habia dejado en ella "No pretenderás que me lo trague, ¿no?".

Kakashi se encogió de hombros como pudo, observando lo macabra que parecia la cara de Sasuke llena de sangre y a la vez lo mucho que le excitaba. Jesus, quizás se estuviese convirtiendo en un auténtico pervertido.

"No. En realidad solo quería que siguieras" comentó como quien habla del tiempo que va hacer mañana.

"¿Qué?" Sí, definitivamente se estaba convirtiendo en un pervertido, y definitivamente él no era el único que lo creía.

"Me gustaba" decidió abreviar por el bien la salud mental de su ex-pupilo. Sasuke le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, como si aquello no hubiese entrado correctamente en su cerebro.

"Quiero más" añadió con todo el impetú que su adormilado cerebro le permitía, y cuando vio como el moreno abria y cerraba la boca ligeramente como atontado sin percatarse aun de su eminente erección, Kakashi decidió pasar a la acción.

_"Mas" _dijo y torpemente empujó a Sasuke contra él y chocó sus labios contra los suyos, en algo parecido a un beso, pero que seguramente nunca se podría considerar como tal.

Sasuke abrió los ojos mas desmesuradamente aun, cuando sintio aquel agarre y el súbito tacto de una tela contra sus labios. Dios, sabia que Kakashi no se encontraba en plenas facultades mentales pero eso no quitaba para que Sasuke no hiciese nota mental de asesinarle en cuanto si que lo estuviera.

El moreno sintió como el jounin forcejeaba con su propia máscara para poder besarle en condiciones, y pensó que aquel era el mejor momento para hacerle entrar en sus cabales.

Por qué no lo hizo antes, os preguntareis. Bien, eso es algo que solo él sabe.

Quizás fuese porque el veneno comenzaba a hacer mella en él. O quizás no.

Sasuke se apartó a duras penas del agarre que el jounin habia ejercido contra su camiseta y se echó para atrás con tal impetú que quedó sentado de culo, en el suelo y respirando forzosamente.

Kakashi le observó durante un instante, ahí, en todo su esplendor, con las mejillas sonrojadas, la frente perlada de sudor y el pelo totalmente despeinado y subitamente su aturdido cerebro le dio la bienvenida con una estúpida idea.

Una horrorosa y estúpida idea.

"¿Que coj --?".

Y Kakashi se hizó la misma pregunta que todo el mundo por aquí ya se ha hecho.

¿Por qué...?.

"Tú no eres Sasuke".

Esa y no otra fue a la conclusión que el cerebro de Kakashi (Conocido en esos momentos, por estar de vacaciones temporales) llegó.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, increiblemente confundido y pensando que definitivamente Kakashi había perdido los papeles.

"¿Qué?".

"Tu no eres Sasuke" volvió a afirmar como si su teoria se sostuviese sola y sin ningun argumento lógico "Solo un clon".

"Kakashi no soy un clon, soy Sasuke" suspiró con cansancio y volvió secarse el sudor de la frente "El de verdad" puntualizó, por si al jounin le quedaba alguna duda.

"Pruébalo".

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y estaba preparado para fulminarle con su peor mirada cuando una mano agarró su cuello y se vio empujado nueva e irremediablemente contra Kakashi. Abrió la boca para protestar contra el obvio maltrato del jounin hacia su persona pero lo único que consiguió fue que esta se viese inutilmente incrustada contra un musculoso y familiar pecho. Sasuke se quedó ahi quieto durante unos instantes, pensando si no deberia ponerle un fin a aquel abuso a base de besos y empujones antes de oir una fuerte aspiración cerca de su pelo y volver a ser liberado del agarre.

Pestañeó varias veces antes de poder volver en si y comprobar que Kakashi seguía ahí, delante suyo y vistiendo una feliz sonrisa bajo su mascara.

"¿Qu--?".

"Hueles como Sasuke" comentó y como si aquello fuera todo un agotador y precioso descubrimiento, terminó de derrumbarse contra la pared, con una mueca satisfecha de lo mas enervante.

Fue entonces cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta de que todo aquel acto habia sido solo para una cosa. Kakashi habia querido comprobar que él era él, por el olor. Por el olor de su pelo.

_Dios..._

"¿Como--?".

"Champú de almendrás" explicó el jounin "Siempre te lavas el pelo con _mi_ champú de almendras. Me gusta eso. Huele muy bien"

"Ah" fue lo unico capaz de decir. Su cerebro comenzaba a sentirse como si estuviese entre algodones y Sasuke comprendió que aquello era justamente lo Kakashi queria decir con el termino 'borroso'. Sacudió la cabeza intentando liberarse de su estupor y frunció el ceño, preparado para pensar lo que hacer, ya que su supuesto método de eliminación de venenos no habia dado _exactamente _el resultado que esperaba.

Hn, tampoco era de extrañar. Después de todo era el método que Orochimaru le habia dicho que hiciese si le ocurría a él.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia. Ahora entendía por qué el Sannin siempre habia andado rodeado de serpientes cuando estaba cerca de él.

Reprimió un escalofrio y obligó a su, ya de por sí, perturbada mente a fijarse en cosas mas importantes, como por ejemplo el estado de su ex-sensei que a juzgar por el color verdoso-griseaco de su piel, no parecía demasiado bien.

Se fijó en su forma espatarrada contra la pared del salón y frunció el ceño.

Obviamente Kakashi necesitaba un médico, y obviamente el hospital no era una opción.

Sasuke hizo una mueca de molestia cuando aquel nombre apareció con un letrero rosa (Color muy apropiado, la verdad) luminiscente en su cabeza.

Bien, si no quedaba mas remedio.

Palpó con su mano su pierna hasta dar con la herida en ella, mojandose los dedos efectivamente con sangre y haciendo un par de sellos antes de pasarlos por el tatuaje de su antebrazo. La consecuente serpiente apareció escasos segundos despues, siseando molesta por su llamada.

"¿Que es ahora, niño?".

"Saijonji-san necesito que me hagas un favor".

"Y cuando no" contestó el animal, arrastrandose hasta él.

"Necesito que busques a una persona por mi" pidió, mirando fijamente a los ojos del animal, y esperando a que esta accediese sin demasiada dificultad. Con todo lo que odiaba suplicar sabia que no tendría mas remedio que hacerlo si el animal se ponia terco y no accedia a su petición a la primera. Ese era el problema de trabajar con serpientes.

Saijonji se tomó su tiempo escrutando el gesto de su amo antes de bufar con su lengua viperina y aceptar "Bien, sueltalo"

Sasuke decidió no perder tiempo. Kakashi comenzaba a decir cosas _aun más_ incoherentes y Sasuke no deseaba que él mismo empezase a sucumbir a los efectos del veneno

"Se llama Sakura Haruno, y vive..." intentó hacer memoria de todas aquellas veces que la kunoichi le habia dado su dirección en un intento de invitarle a comer con su familia hace todos aquellos años. Reprimió un escalofrio ante el recuerdo y se felicitó a si mismo por no haber aceptado nunca "...a cinco manzanas de aquí. Aunque creo que Kakashi dijo que ya no vivía con sus padres así que..." se pasó una mano por la frente, notando los sudores frios que empezaban a recorrerle y que hacian que sus pensamientos fueran y vinieran como si de olas se tratasen "...no sé. Solo buscala. Haz que sus padres te digan donde vive y..."

"Eso podria llevarme horas, mocoso" Saijonji puntualizó, molesta.

Sasuke suspiró con frustración "Bien, pues mas vale que no sea así, si no quieres tener un invocador muerto al volver" dijo y aunque sabia que la proximidad de la muerte deberia intimidarle un poco, ésta solo consiguió revolver su estomago algo mas de lo necesario. Que ya era mucho para lo nauseabundo que comenzaba a sentirse. Miró de reojo a un Kakashi claramente inconsciente y volvió a suspirar. _Genial._ "Solo encuentrala y traela aquí. Dila que Kakashi la necesita urgentemente y que... y que no se lo diga a nadie, ¿entendido?".

"¿Eso es todo?".

"Sí" asintió, recostandose contra la misma pared que Kakashi "¡Ah!. Y Saijonji-san, deberías tener algo de cuidado. No creo que a Sakura la hagan mucha gracia las serpientes".

Saijonji solo siseó algo que sonó sospechosamente parecido a "Niñato desagradecido" antes de desaparecer.

--x--

Sasuke supo que algo andaba increiblemente mal cuando la súbita cercania de aquel familiar y singular chackra rompió su concentración. Su mano izquierda protestó cuando dejó de moldear el poco chakra que le quedaba y suspiró, sabiendo lo que dentro de unos segundos acontecería en ese mismo lugar.

Sasuke nunca estuvo tan seguro de querer escapar de allí como en ese mismo momento.

La puerta se abrió de un golpe y un olor como a mermelada de fresa llegó hasta él. Sasuke ni siquiera se molestó en mirar hacia allí. No le hacia falta para saber que Sakura se encontraba en su quicio, quieta, palida y con una cara de asombro seguramente muy similar a la que recordaba haber visto hacia casi ya dos años.

Sonrió interiormente, algunas cosas habian cambiado mucho desde entonces.

"¡Tú!. ¡Estúpido bastardo!".

Otras no.

Cerró los ojos y dejó salir una bocanada de aire que no sabia que habia estado reteniendo. El silencio se hizó entre ellos y solo la respiración forzosa de Kakashi pudo ser oida en el lugar, aunque Sasuke creia que si se esforzaba un poco también seria capaz de escuchar un par de corazones desbocados. Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente, sin entender el por qué.

¿Por que él?.

¿Es que no les habia demostrado ya un millon de veces que no merecía la pena?. ¿Que él no era quien ellos querían y creian?. ¿Que solo era alguien vacio y que nadie _-ni siquiera ellos-_ podrian volver a llenarle?.

Entonces, ¿Por qué?.

¿Por qué no se rendían?.

_¿Por qué?._

Eso era algo que nunca habia entendido, y que sabia, nunca entendería.

Por eso decidió dejarlo pasar. No era el momento mas adecuado para las lágrimas que si no habian llegado ya, lo harían pronto.

"¿Pensais quedaros ahí mucho mas tiempo?" preguntó en un susurro que incluso a él le resultó demasiado frio. Abrió un ojo para ver aquellas caras de sorpresa mirarle como si se tratase de un fantasma o algo y suspiró con cansancio, esperando que sus proximas dos palabras les sacaran de aquel estúpido estupor.

"Se muere".

Sasuke supo que aquello habia surtido efecto cuando despues de un "¡Oh!" y un par de "¿Uhs?" y "¡Mierdas!" unas sandalias se acercaron hacia él y una enorme cabeza se agachó hasta quedar a su altura, dejandole ver un brillante pelo rubio y unos expresivos ojos azules.

Naruto se quedó mirandole durante unos segundos, ahí agachado y sin saber muy bien que hacer ni que decir, y Sasuke se vio en la necesidad de volver a comentar un pequeño detalle que parecia haber pasado de largo de la cabeza del rubio.

"Kakashi se muere, dobe. No yo" puntualizó, intentando que su antiguo compañero dejase de mirarle como si se tratase de lo mas interesante del mundo y se centrase en su antiguo y moribundo sensei.

Supo que sus intentos no habian dado su fruto cuando Naruto obvió completamente su comentario.

"Cierra el pico, bastardo".

Sasuke habria entrecerrado los ojos, si no los hubiese tenido entrecerrados ya, para fulminarle lenta y placenteramente.

"Dobe...".

"Sakura le esta tratando, ¿vale?. Asi que callate y dejanos a nosotros".

Sasuke alzó una ceja, incrédulo y notando como aquellos últimos dos años habian pasado por Naruto como debían. Suspiró con desgana. ¿Y él que creía que se quedaría con esa voz de pito para toda la vida?.

"...Has cambiado" aquello salió de su boca como si esta tuviese vida propia, y Sasuke se vio recordando lo que habia padecido en sus propias carnes con Kakashi hacia un rato. Dios, esperaba que no le diese a él también por oler el pelo de Naruto o -reprimió una mueca- besarle.

"¿Qué?" Naruto para no perder la costumbre, decidió seguir con su lento procesar de datos.

"Que has cambiado".

Naruto soltó una pequeña risita divertida, como si aquello le hiciese mucha gracia "Ya. Y tú".

"Hn".

"Bueno, aunque parece que algunas cosas nunca lo harán" dijo y el silencio se hizo de nuevo. Desde su derecha Sakura le advirtió que le hablase para que no se quedase dormido y Sasuke frunció el ceño molesto. No habia otra cosa que le apeteciese mas en ese momento que mantener una conversación con el dobe. Sakura siguió parloteando sobre el tipo de veneno y sus efectos aunque Sasuke no tuvo la ocasión de escucharla.

"Sasuke..." oyó y se vio obligado a prestar atención a aquellos ojos azules que le miraban como si fuese algun cachorrillo desamparado.

"No me mires así, idiota. No me estoy muriendo" gruñó, intentando hacer desaparecer aquella expresión con una colleja. Desafortunadamente su punteria erró un poco y su mano acabó dando un pésimo empujón que ni siquiera movió el hombro de Naruto. El rubio esbozó una débil sonrisa antes de agarrar su mano con la suya.

"Estas frio".

_Tu no_, fue la inmediata respuesta que su atontado cerebro le dio, pero Sasuke se mordió la lengua para contenerla.

"Es invierno" contestó con sequedad, como si solo aquello hubiese agotado sus fuerzas. Sus piernas habian dejado de responderle y sus manos estaban como dormidas. El lígero hormigueo que comenzaba a sentir en la nuca le hacia querer cerrar los ojos y no volver a abrirlos más.

"Sasuke".

_... ¿Qué?._

"¡Sasuke!".

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Si vuelves a cerrar los ojos, te los abriré a la fuerza y te pegaré los parpados con pegamento, ¿me oyes?".

Sasuke no pudo evitar la necesidad de poner los ojos en blanco.

"Idiota".

"Bastardo".

"Perdedor".

Naruto se mordió el labio pensativo, como si encontrar un insulto que encajase con él fuese lo mas dificil del mundo. Sasuke le vio abrir los ojos y sonreir con triunfo.

"...¡Imbecil!".

_¿Imbecil?. _Sasuke no pudo reprimir el ruidito incrédulo que salió de su boca.

"...Idiota".

"¡Ja!. ¡He ganado!" el rubio gritó y como si tuviese diez años menos de los que en realidad tenía, hizo una pequeña danza de la victoria en el sitio.

"Muy bien, dobe. Has ganado a un moribundo. Te felicito".

"Hace un momento has dicho que--" Naruto dejó la frase a la mitad cuando vio aquella media sonrisa en la cara del moreno "...Mentiroso".

Otro silencio y Sakura volvió a romperlo pidiendole que midiese su temperatura. Naruto, quien no habia soltado su mano en ningun momento contestó con un escueto "Frio" y Sakura hizo un chasquido con la lengua de lo mas molesto.

Sasuke les observó atentamente, fijandose en como interactuaban entre ellos y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que ambos habian cambiado. Sakura ya no pareceria contener ni un ápice de esa aversión hacia Naruto, y este parecia haber olvidado su amor adolescente por la pelirrosa.

Subitamente se dio cuenta de algo.

"Yo no deberia estar aqui".

"¿Qué?" Naruto alzó demasiado la voz e incluso Sakura se volvió hacia él, un pequeño vial azul bailando peligrosamente en su mano.

"Ni siquiera os habeis preguntado que hago aquí. Si soy el autor del ataque y si es culpa mia. Simplemente habeis entrado sin que siquiera se os pasase por la cabeza que yo tuviese que ver con todo esto" dijo señalando con la cabeza los cuerpos inertes que yacian en el suelo.

Naruto le miró con confusión "Tú nunca harías eso. ¿Por qué...?".

"¿Y por qué no?" le interrumpió "He matado a mi hermano. ¿Por que no a mi antiguo sensei?" hizo un ruido reprobatorio con la lengua "A mi _otro_ antiguo sensei".

Sasuke observó atentamente las reacciones de sus compañeros. Como Sakura volvia de nuevo su atención a Kakashi mientras apretaba aquel vial azul con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. O como Naruto parpadeaba lentamente, sopesando la idea en su cabeza y mordiendose el interior de la mejilla con nerviosismo. Solo una vez Sasuke vio una casi invisible sombra rojiza pasar por sus ojos, como el fantasma de algo mucho peor, antes de mostrarle su sonrisa mas radiante.

"No empieces" dijo, y Sasuke enarcó una ceja sin saber de que hablaba. Las palabras comenzaban a sentirse demasiado densas en su lengua como para poder dejarlas salir dignamente.

"No empieces otra vez con tus estúpidos juegos, ¿quieres?" la sonrisa se volvia mas brusca, salvaje y Sasuke vio el reflejo de unos blancos colmillos.

_Ahí estaba otra vez._

"Hoy no voy a caer".

Sasuke parpadeó, algo perdido "¿Caer donde?".

"¡En tus málditas tretas!" Naruto volvió a alzar la voz hasta convertirla en un grito y Sasuke pudo sentir hasta la ultima sílaba entrando en su cerebro y retumbando contra su craneo "¡En-- en tus málditas palabras!... ¡En tus mentiras!".

Tretas. Pálabras. Mentiras.

Mentiras.

_'Todo fue una mentira, otouto. Una que tu te empeñaste en creer'._

_'Mientes, otra vez. No haces esto para recordar. Lo haces para olvidar'._

"¡Todo es mentira!. ¡Lo que dices y lo que haces!. Deja de engañarte, teme. No eres lo que pretendes ser".

Sasuke no pudo evitar la sonrisa cruel que salió de boca.

"¿Y tu si, eh?. ¿Tú si eres lo que pretendes ser, no?. Tú y tu sonrisa. Tú y tus promesas. Claro Naruto, soy _yo _quien vive una mentira".

Naruto se quedo en silencio ante eso. Cerró la boca y le miró fijamente, con esos ojos de un azul inocente en los que Sasuke tanto odiaba verse reflejado. Por eso apartó la vista de ellos, y fue Naruto quien con un apretón firme de su mano le devolvió la atención.

"¿Un capricho, hm?. ¿Eso es lo que mi vida es para ti?".

Sasuke recordaba bien esas palabras.

"¿Quien coño se cree eso?. ¿Por qu--?".

"...Orochimaru".

También recordaba el por qué de ellas.

"¿Que?".

"Orochimaru se lo creyó" suspiró, mirando a su alrededor "Aunque al parecer Kabuto no".

Naruto le imitó, mirando a los cuerpo que ocupaban el suelo de la casa. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y -Sasuke creyó ver- rabia.

"¿Kabuto?. ¿Kabuto hizo esto?. ¡Joder! Despues de que todos confiasemos en él en el examen de chunnin. Estúpido cuat--".

"Yo no".

"¿Huh?".

"Yo no confié en él" puntualizó "Nunca" y decidió guardarse para si todas aquellas experiencias a solas con el ninja medico durante cada chequeo en su laboratorio. De alguna forma ladina y escurridiza, Sasuke siempre supo que Kabuto tenía mas peligro que el mismo Orochimaru. Esto le terminó de demostrar que no andaba muy desencaminado.

"¿Cuanto tiempo llevas aquí, Sasuke?" Sakura se dirigió a él por primera vez y Sasuke notó el esfuerzo en dejar aun lado el obsesivo _-kun_ que siempre le habia seguido a todas partes.

"No sé. Dias. Varios" contestó escuetamente, contando mentalmente el intervalo de segundos desde el último espasmo de su rodilla hasta el siguiente.

"Oh. ¿Y por qué...?".

_Cuarenta y ocho segundos._

"¿Porque Kakashi?" Naruto completó la pregunta por ella, dejando de la forma mas disimulada posible su mano libre sobresu pierna, moviendo suavemente su pulgar contra su muslo en un intento de reconfortarle que Sasuke aborreció.

El no quería ser reconfortado, ni aliviado, ni consolado. El no quería... él no quería...

Pestañeó lentamente, obviando la frustración que subía por su garganta e intentando procesar la pregunta que le habían hecho.

¿Por qué Kakashi?.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros interiormente.

_¿Y por que no?, _intentó decirles pero cuando abrió la boca y de ella solo salió una tos seca, rasposa y que sonaba indignantemente débil, Sasuke supo que no sería capaz. Las luces comenzaban a apagarse a su alrededor, amenazando con dejarle de nuevo a oscuras y por segunda vez en una semana y desde hacia cuatro años supo que no tenía que preocuparse por guardar su espalda.

"...¿Teme?. ¡Ey, ey Teme, no te duermas!. ¡No te d--".

_'Ambos hemos encontrado a gente importante a la que proteger, ¿no crees?'._(2)

Porque ya habia alguien que lo hacia por él.

TBC...

* * *

(1)- Los que hayan leido el manga sabrán a que me refiero con lo de 'dominarlo'. No sé porque, pero tengo la sensación de que es la palabra mas exacta para definir como funciona el mangekyo, por lo menos eso es lo que Kishi nos ha dado a entender en los últimos capis.

(2)- Se que no es exactamente eso lo que Kakashi le dice a Sasuke para que no se marche, pero creo que era algo parecido y soy demasiado vaga para repasarme el manga y encontrarlo.

Bueno, bueno, bueno. Y de aquí solo el epilogo y se acabó. Sé que este ha sido largo (13 pags OMG!!) y que he cambiado el ritmo y lo he hecho mas vertiginoso pero quería que hubiese algo de acción y que al mismo tiempo ocurrieran ciertas cosas que creo imprescindibles antes del final. Naruto y Sakura necesitaban aparecer, y Kabuto tenia que dar señales de vida (Ya que en el manga no las da...). Vale, Kakashi no tiene el papel de gran sensei que tiene siempre, pero es que Sasuke necesitaba coger un poco las riendas y que le viesemos mas activo. Espero que no haya decepcionado mucho ninguno de los dos y que no hayan quedado demasiado OCC.

En fin, espero reviews ya sea para lincharme o... lincharme.

¡Saludos!.


End file.
